The present invention relates generally to a new and novel angular transmission using magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid). More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel angular transmission using magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid) which uses magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid) to transmit movement between two (2) shafts which are not aligned on the same axis to each other to provide an infinite variable ratio instead of the fixed ratios present in known prior art gear driven angular transmissions by controlling the magnetic field applied to the magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid) through the use of one (1) or more electric coil(s) generating a magnetic field.
In known prior art gear driven angular transmissions, a predetemined number of fixed drive ratios are provided dependent on the ratios between, and the number of gears utilized in, such gear driven angular transmissions. Such known prior art gear driven angular transmissions are, thus, limited in the number of different drive ratios they can provide. Furthermore, in order to provide a wider range of drive ratios and/or a greater number of drive ratios, additional gears are generally utilized which increases the cost and complexity of such gear driven angular transmissions.
It would be desirable to provide an angular transmission which would provide an infinite variable ratio rather than the limited number of different drive ratios provided by known gear driven angular transmissions.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is, therefore, directed to an angular transmission using magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid) to transmit movement between two (2) shafts not aligned on the same axis to each other to provide an infinite variable ratio instead of the fixed ratios present in known prior art gear driven angular transmissions by controlling the magnetic field applied to the magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid) through the use of one (1) or more electric coil(s) generating a magnetic field. In particular, the angular transmission using magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid) in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a pair of conical shaped hollow heads, one connected to an input shaft and one connected to an output shaft, the input shaft, the output shaft and the conical shaped hollow heads being assembled inside of a housing where the, input shaft and the output shaft are mounted at an angle to each other (i.e., are not axially aligned), the space or gap between the two (2) hollow heads being filled with magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid). At least one (1) electric coil and, more preferably, a pair, or a multitude, of electric coils are installed inside the two (2) conical shaped hollow heads.
The magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid), when exposed to a magnetic field, changes its viscosity to provide for increased shear stress resistance of the magnetorheological fluid (MR fluid). This increase in viscosity provides for the motion transmission between each of the conical shaped hollow heads and consequently to each of the input shaft and the output shaft in a rate, or ratio, proportional to the magnetic field generated by the electric coil(s). The shape of the electric coil(s) could be of a multitude of possible designs to produce a magnetic field having desired characteristics. Control of the electric coil(s) is provided by an electronic controller which interfaces with a multitude of sensors which provide sensorial information from various operation monitoring systems.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.